


For You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody Doesn't Know How To Deal, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan Dresses Fancy, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Obi-Wan dresses up fancy for a party, and Cody is sure of two things. 1) He will want to remember this for the rest of his life and 2) He is never going to live this down.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by gaystardust on tumblr: wait [slams hands on desk] i have another one. prequels era obi-wan has to go to a fancy dinner party with bail for... idk why but they're friends lemme dream. but anyway, can we see some 212th not used to seeing their jedi all dressed up pls?  
> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 

Waxer — with the kind of smug air only younger siblings ever seemed to possess — reached across, dress uniform protesting at the strain across his shoulders, and lightly shut Cody’s jaw with a soft click. Muffled laughter broke out around his, mouths hidden behind gloved hands but Cody barely even registered them, all his attention focused on Obi-Wan carefully walking down the stairs.

His robes were a soft gold colour — his colours! His Jedi wearing his colours — full skirt gathered up in one hand as he walked, taller than usual and it slowly dawned on Cody as Obi-Wan approached that he was wearing heels.

“Glad to you see you all here, Commander,” Obi-Wan placed a hand on Cody’s arm, balancing as he shook out the edges of the robe and Cody could smell the faintly spicy perfume glistening just behind Obi-Wan’s ear, the curve of his collarbone.

“I am excited for tonight, Commander,” Obi-Wan continued, tone light, moving to link his arm through Cody’s who was powerless to disobey the gentle touch, “I haven’t seen Bail for quite some time.”

Obi-Wan grinned at Cody, who could only stare mutely back, his mouth dry and eyes wide, staring at the gold lining the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips and eyes before the Jedi asked, “Shall we go in?”


End file.
